A Fifth Dimension:List of common misspellings
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a 'list of terms that are commonly misspelled. You may find that a large portion of words listed here are British spellings of words. ''The Twilight Zone is an American production and for that reason, A Fifth Dimension has chosen to use American spellings of words rather than British spellings (e.g., choose color over colour and theater over theatre). The list is formatted alphabetically by the misspellings of the word, followed by the preferred or correct spelling of the word in parentheses. A * A.D. (AD) * advisor (adviser) * advisors (advisers) * alot (a lot) * analyse (analyze) * analysed (analyzed) * analysing (analyzing) * armour (armor) * armoured (armored) * authorise (authorize) * authorised (authorized) * authorises (authorizes) * authorisation (authorization) * authorisations (authorizations) B * B.A. (BA) * B.C. (BC) * B.S. (BS) * behaviour (behavior) C * cancelled (canceled) * cancelling (canceling) * centimetre (centimeter) * centre (center) * centres (centers) * civilisation (civilization) * civilisations (civilizations) * civilise (civilize) * civilised (civilized) * civilises (civilizes) * colonisation (colonization) * colonise (colonize) * colonised (colonized) * colonises (colonizes) * colonising (colonizing) * colour (color) * coloured (colored) * colourful (colorful) * colours (colors) * counselled (counseled) * counselling (counseling) * counsellor (counselor) * counsellors (counselors) D * D.C. (DC) * dealed (dealt) * debateable (debatable) * decendant (descendant) * decendants (descendants) * decendent (descendant) * decendents (descendants) * defence (defense) * defences (defenses) * dependance (dependence) * desparate (desperate) * Donald Pleasance (Donald Pleasence) F * favour (favor) * favoured (favored) * favourite (favorite) * favourites (favorites) * favours (favors) * fibre (fiber) * fibres (fibers) * forcefield (force field) * forcefields (force fields) * Forrest Whitaker (Forest Whitaker) * fuhrer (führer) G * genii (genies) H * harbour (harbor) * harboured (harbored) * harbours (harbors) * Harlon Ellison (Harlan Ellison) * heros (heroes) * honour (honor) * honoured (honored) * honouring (honoring) * honours (honors) * humour (humor) K * kilometre (kilometer) * kilometres (kilometers) L * labelled (labeled) * labelling (labeling) * labour (labor) * licence (license) * licenced (licensed) * life-form (lifeform) * life-forms (lifeforms) * light-year (light year) * light-years (light years) M * materialise (materialize) * materialised (materialized) * materialises (materializes) * materialising (materializing) * metre (meter) * metres (meters) * M.D. (MD) * millimetre (millimeter) * millimetres (millimeters) * moustache (mustache) * moustaches (mustaches) * M.A. (MA) * M.S. (MS) N * neighbour (neighbor) * neighbours (neighbors) O * offence (offense) * omelet (omelette) * onboard (on board) * organisation (organization) * organise (organize) * organised (organized) * organises (organizes) P * Ph.D. (PhD) * practise (practice) * practised (practiced) * practises (practices) * practising (practicing) R * realise (realize) * realises (realizes) * realised (realized) * realising (realizing) * recieve (receive) * recieved (received) * recieves (receives) * recieving (receiving) * recognise (recognize) * recognised (recognized) * recognising (recognizing) * Rod Selring (Rod Serling) * ''rumour (rumor) * rumoured (rumored) * rumours (rumors) S * speciality (specialty) * specialities (specialties) * sympathise (sympathize) * sympathised (sympathized) T * theatre (theater) * theatres (theaters) * theorise (theorize) * theorised (theorized) * theorises (theorizes) * torpedos (torpedoes) * travelled (traveled) * traveller (traveler) * travellers (travelers) * travelling (traveling) * Twilite Zone (Twilight Zone) U * U.S. (US) * U.S.A. (USA) * U.S.S. (USS) * U.S.S.R. (USSR) W * whilst (while) Homophones Many words (spelled correctly) are confused with another word which sounds the same or is spelled similarly. These are known as homophones. This list does not include place names, such as Gaul (gall) or Greece (grease). ---- See also * Wikipedia's list of common misspellings has a much more extensive list (keep in mind the American spelling preference on this wiki, however). If you do use Wikipedia to find a term not listed here, please add it to the list. * Manual of Style (abbreviations) provides a list of accepted abbreviations for this wiki.